


This Feels Like Hallmark

by VYCanisMajoris



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AOU never happens, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, So don't worry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and look where we are now, i took canon and said "nah", only a small amount of angst, the entire Avengers movie doesn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VYCanisMajoris/pseuds/VYCanisMajoris
Summary: For Tumblr Prompt:there is travesty in our midst, there is no steve/tony/bucky/sam fic on a03 or anywhere that i can find and i am heart sore. i need these boys loving eachother and pining stupidly, maybe some soulmate shared marks, idk but there is none :(





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Marvel Entertainment. Any writing is completely fan-made and I make no profit from this writing.

Steve and Bucky find each other first, a given. Everyone and anyone knows the age-old story of two lovers finding each other in the back-alleys of Brooklyn, starting as friends before progressing into a deep love that held through time. Sam’s heard that story, and seen the spin-off TV shows on Hallmark, a thousand times. You’d think he’d have gotten sick of it, hearing the same love tale over and over again, but he didn’t. 

That should have been his first clue. That, and the fact that his soulmark was a collection of flower stems, three of which hadn’t bloomed, matching the pictures of Steve’s marks from when he was going through the pre-stages of Project Rebirth. Sam doesn’t meet Steve or Bucky first, not that he expected to, with one of them being dead, the other being in an iceberg, and him not knowing that they were going to be his soulmates. 

He meets Tony first, when he becomes a test pilot for the EXO-7 Falcon. He doesn’t expect to meet Tony Stark, the creator of his future lifetime passion, and he certainly doesn’t expect Tony Stark to be his soulmate. 

The marks don’t lie, however, as one flower of the three stems blooms, a small bluebell that almost drowns in the leaves around it. He hopes it grows; he likes the bright, shiny blue of the petals, but he likes the tentative smile on Tony’s face more. His flower on Tony is a lilac bush, spanning Tony’s entire side, which delights him to no end, and he thinks it makes Tony happy, if the blush that covers his face whenever Sam brushes his hand along the petals means anything. 

They don’t get married, though their friends say they basically are, but they live together, eat together, and go to bed together, and Sam couldn’t be happier. That is, until Sam’s called away during the battle of New York, and Tony disappears to fight. 

He doesn’t like being away from Tony, and he hates the way the bluebell over his heart burns like during Afghanistan, Obadiah, every panic attack and near-death experience. Sometimes he wonders if the lilacs burn like that after Riley, and if it gets worse every time he leaves for work. 

Tony comes back home to Malibu, eyes wet and voice shaky, as he tells Sam that he met Captain America, and he shows Sam the marigolds woven in with the lilacs. Though he hasn’t met him, Sam knows Captain America is as possessive as him. 

“I’m sorry,” Tony says, words tripping over each other as he rushes to get it all out, “I didn’t do anything, or try, or-or anything, Sam. I promise.”

“Hey,” Sam reaches out, pulling Tony into a tight hug, “I’d never say that, but Tony… if he’s one of yours, then he’s one of yours.”

Tony nods, tucking his head into Sam’s neck. He wraps his arms around Sam’s torso, not as strong, though Sam loves the touch. He whispers, “He might be yours, too, Sam.” 

“Maybe,” Sam says into Tony’s hair, “But I want you to know, I won’t love you any less. Got it?”

Tony tightens his arms around Sam, and that’s enough.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sam meets Steve, he isn’t sure what he’s expecting to have happen. He’s half curious and half worried. He wants to know who was deemed good enough for Tony, and he wants to make sure whoever it is isn’t a terrible person. 

Unlike with Tony, he isn’t surprised when the soft tickling of a new mark appearing on him dances across his skin, but he is surprised that, when he checks it later on, the bluebells have grown larger and weave into the marigolds as well. Steve _is_ surprised, if the widened blue eyes that match the shade of Tony’s reactor and bluebells are anything to go by, and Sam likes the way his eyes soften on him and Tony. 

“Steve Rogers,” Steve holds out his hand, and Sam takes it. 

“Sam Wilson. So, we’re soulmates too,” Sam glances over to Tony, and takes his hand in his free one. 

“Seems so,” Steve says, and his eyes are sad now, and Sam remembers the pictures of him and Bucky smiling, not noticing the camera at all, and how the light in those pictures has diminished almost completely.

Sam looks around the room, and says, “Let’s get something to eat-”

“Burgers,” Tony says immediately, and Sam continues with a grin, “And talk.”

Steve nods, glancing between Sam and Tony with a small, bittersweet smile, and says, “That sounds nice.” 

They fall into an easy relationship so fast that Sam can’t remember when they were strictly friends and when they started kissing each other goodbye, holding hands while they walked, and sleeping together.

Steve, he’s found, is a human furnace that refuses to turn off. He literally generates enough heat that no blankets are necessary year-round, and when Sam asks him about it, Steve gives a rough story of when he was skinny and sick and couldn’t get through the night without waking up, freezing cold and ten times as sick as he usually was. Sam holds him a bit tighter in their sleep after that, as does Tony, but Tony always holds on tight in his sleep, like an octopus, or like a child who’s afraid yet another thing will be taken away from them. Sam hates the feeling in his gut when he thinks about the later comparison, so he sticks to octopus jokes. 

Steve is also, for lack of a more suitable term, a little asshole. Sam finds this out on their morning runs, when Steve laps him ten times, then, after Sam finally finishes, asks, “You tired?”

“No,” Sam gasps, wiping the sweat from his face, “I’m not ninety, like some wrinkly old man I know.”

“Hmm,” Steve nods slowly, pursing his lips in a way that says Sass Ahead, and says, “I didn’t know birds could talk to people. I didn’t know technology advanced that much, but I’ll be sure to ask Tony about it.”

“You’re awful.”

“I didn’t think manners could get this bad too… Disappointing.”

“I’m telling Tony that you liked Star Wars more than Star Trek.”

“And I’ll him that you like the new movies more than the original series.”

Sam stares at Steve, who returns the narrowed gaze. It’s silent for a moment, mock-tense, before Sam’s façade breaks, and he starts to giggle. Steve follows immediately, and Sam wonders how he got yet another smartass as his soulmate. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s two years before they find the last flower of the small garden, and Sam gets the feeling that Bucky Barnes was an even bigger drama queen than Steve Rogers, if dropping from a highway onto a car hood is the way he gets around. 

“I’m just saying,” Sam says, an arm beneath Bucky’s shoulder as they follow Tony, who’s carrying Steve in the Iron Man suit, “You could’ve just walked down, but no. Repel down, like an animal.” 

Bucky grunts, but Sam can see the small smile on his face, as small and soft as the sprouting tulips that fill in the last spot of Sam’s stems, yet another thing that didn’t surprise Sam, though he doesn’t think he’ll ever be surprised again. 

Tony doesn’t look back as he says, “He jumped from a crashing helicarrier too, like Steve did.” 

“Steve fell,” Bucky whispers to Sam, and Sam shakes his head and says, “No, Steve jumped from a different one on purpose.”

“What?” Bucky asks, brows furrowing, and Sam smiles and says, “I can’t wait to yell at him after this.” 

“Same,” Tony says, finally looking back, and Sam feels some tension drip away when he sees Tony’s soft, brown eyes, “I’m gonna get Phil to join in too. He always makes Steve feel bad about stuff like this, since Steve doesn’t want to disappoint his biggest fan.” 

Sam laughs, the sound breathy and tired, and shifts his grip on Bucky, who lets him. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You know what I’ve noticed?” Bucky asks in a whisper, and Sam raises his brows, having to shift Tony around to look Bucky in the eye. His gaze travels down to Bucky’s side, where his lilacs, Steve’s marigolds, and Tony’s bluebells lay on his skin. 

“What?”

“We’ve got two fellas with sticky fingers.” 

Sam smiles. It’s true, with Tony managing to have a grip on all three of them at once, and Steve’s arm tossed over them. Their guys are clingy. 

“And I’ve got three smartasses as soulmates,” Sam replies. 

Bucky snorts, “You’ve got three handsome guys that love you, one that’s a super-soldier, one that rocks a flying metal suit, and a famous assassin.”

“And they all sass me,” Sam slowly shakes his head, then stops when Tony burrows closer into his chest and mumbles, “Shhh… Don’t take m’son.” 

“Son?” Bucky asks in a whisper, brows almost to his hairline, and Sam nods and says, “Jarvis.”

He pats Tony’s head, and whispers, “He’s safe, Tony. I promise.”

Tony sighs in relief as he falls back asleep, and Bucky purses his lips and says, “Not as bad as Steve. He used to sleepwalk in the barracks. He’d collect every shoe he could find and pile them all up by the door. Don’t know why, but he did. He’d always put mine at the bottom of the pile, too.” 

“I knew I liked him for some reason.” 

“Shut it.”

“Can’t hear you over your terrible taste in shoes that Steve probably hid at the bottom in hopes that you’d stop wearing them.”

Bucky snorts again, but reaches out to take Sam’s hand, sweet and gentle. Sam smiles at him, loving his motley group of soulmates, and knows he would do anything for them.


End file.
